Crystal
by midnightphoneixowl007
Summary: Crystal is the daughter of man in the moon (adopted maybe?) She is made of diamonds and contains great power. Will she visit earth? Will Pitch try to capture her once on earth? Will she fall for some special?(off a cliff maybe) MIM sends his daughter down to earth to assist with the new found threats that threatens the guardians and myths of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very 1st fanfic, and i hope you guys like it! Feel free to comment any suggestions on how to improve my writing skills, (no flame please).  
**

* * *

Crystalina found herself aching to go to earth. It seemed so beautiful from where she stood on the moon. Its green, blue, and white swirls were so fascinating and majestic, compared to the pure, grey, dusty, surface of the moon. She lived with her father Manny (nicknamed by North and eventually stuck) in a massive palace, hidden underground. Every 12 hours, Manny would tuck crystal in bed and tell her stories of Earth, and the little tiny golden dream fairies would dance around her head, sprinkling magic sleepy dust till she fell in a blissful sleep. The palace had many tiny identical fairies of different colors, about half the size of a hand (maybe larger) that kept the palace in top notch condition. There were decorative fairies (rainbow colored), cooking fairies (meal enhancers), dessert fairies, tooth fairies (blue), rainbow fairies, designer fairies, water fairies (blue obviously), pet animal fairies, etc.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

It was a beautiful day when Crystal awoke, and she had mustered up all her courage, so that she could visit earth on her birthday; which was in a couple months by the way. Manny was sitting in the living quarters (known as "the living room") watching earth from a giant multi-screened water TV (high def). Crystal had a big day ahead of her, and was nervous as she approached her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he replyed, sipping his coffee like bevarge.

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Sureeee." Manny sighed as he realized what it might be.

"C-Can I visit Earth?" She stuttered, afraid of her fathers answer.

"Umm... Yes." Manny said with uncertainty, which was a decision that brought many dark days...

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

Crystal was overflowing with joy as she realized that her dream came true. A couple months (of annoying waiting) later she packed her small suitcase with all her neccesities, and slipped on her beige dress with diamonds that studded her wide belt.

"Where will I go?" Crystal asked.

"I will send a message to North, that today is the day, and he will let you stay at the north pole. Never venture out by yourself, and you can only trust the gardians.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever... I can't wait!"

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! ;) sorry it took so long to update, but all the teachers in my school decided to give projects around the same time -_-**

* * *

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸Crystal's point of view•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I rushed to my fathers globe room, where he communicated with the guardians, and my dad handed me a snow globe with a image of the north pole in it. I was ecstatic, i had heard so many stories of Earth, and i could not wait to finally see all the mysteries down there. I whispered north pole in the snow globe and threw it forward. I then carelessly tossed my suitcase through the portal and followed it. I tumbled through the portal and landed with a hard thud, on a blood red carpet. I saw North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and Jack. I have heard all about them from my father. They yelled "Surprise!" They seemed to be some sort of party going on, and they all friendly greeted me. Tooth then came over to me and stuck her hands in my mouth. I thought it was pretty weird, but then again it was probably how Earthinians greeted each other.

"Woahhh..." Tooth awed. "Your teeth... they seem to be made of diamonds."

"Well, they are." I straight up told her. "My mother was half human and half mystical diamond creature, and my dad is, well Manny." I had inherited most of my mothers looks and my dad's moonlight powers, so I glowed a little.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸Jack's point of view•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

When I saw her tumble through the portal, I thought I had just laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen this past century. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and her pale skin sparkled slightly in the light. Her eyes were blue and green, and her perfect hair was... well, it was perfect. I quickly blushed my thoughts away and kindly greeted her. She then went to enjoy the party (in the main room) she seemed to be having a lot of fun too.

"Jack!" Bunny said suddenly, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I then realized my mouth was hanging open and drooling. My cheeks flushed and quickly clamped my mouth shut.

"What?" I said, trying to sound like i didn't know what he was talking about. Bunny smirked at me, with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Soooo. I see that you have a thing for the new girl." Bunnymund said causally.

"No! No no no, not at all." I said quickly. I just laughed it off and flew away (to Jamie's house). That night i could not stop thinking about her... she was just so beautiful and perfect.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸Tooth's point of view•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Gosh! I was devastated, that sweet sour day Crystal tumbled, ungracefully through that multicolored portal. She was beautiful, so beautiful, and had so much power. How could I compete with her? My chest felt heavy, when i saw the way Jack looked at her. It was strange to me then, why I got so emotional, for I just liked Frostbite a little. Why did her sudden presence taunt me so much "No." I whispered to myself, as i peered out from the strangely very dark corridor, which I didn't think much of then. The brightly lit large room, and rainbow colors; consisting of mostly green and red; stinged my crest fallen eyes with their silly brightness, and festivity; that highly contrasted against my dark emotions. Quickly, I gathered up my emotions and politely greeted the innocent guest. She was kind and extremely polite, and I couldn't help but look at her gorgeous teeth! They were made of diamonds! Diamonds! Later that day, after we were all introduced, me and Crystal seemed to be getting along pretty well. We were in her beautiful room at North's place, and was helping her get used to it.

"So Crystal..." I trailed off. "How was your stay at North's so far?"

"Great! I had so much fun at the party!" the girl said joyously.

"I'm glad." I smiled, as all my harsh feelings and thoughts for her were soon extinguished as I gazed at her soft grateful eyes.

"Ooh! Ooh! This one's pretty!" Crystal held up a brightly colored small dress that was neon green, with a pink ribbon, and black leggings.

"Okay you can wear that later." I giggled. Her room was grand, with a large bouncy bed, that sparkled white, with beige pillows, and her white flower decorated mirror drawer had all sorts of accessories.

These days were pretty calm. It was the week after Easter, and there was a tooth awareness convention in American which greatly lowered the loss of teeth in recent years. It seemed almost too perfect. I pondered that night; after me and Crystal hung out; why things were going so easy for us the guardians. Earlier that day even North told be he could feel something wrong in his belly (it could have been the fuego pepper fire blazing spicy super sized taco he ate earlier, but I doubted it.)

* * *

**Please Review! I would appreciate it if you awesome people could review, so that I can see how to make my story better, and if you want give ideas (for I may be running out of ideas) Author Note: crystal is 16 years old.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while, but I finally updated my story (as you guys can see)**

* * *

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

Pitch Black stared intently at his large, flat screen, plasma TV, that took up half the wall. Pitch was watching the guardians every move from this screen, except when the signal became weak or scramble (which was when they entered the main part of North's place).

"You have got to be kidding me!" He cried out. The TV then got all staticy, and Pitch got up from his black massage chair (I'm guessing that villains also like to be comfy) and tried to adjust the antenna, but instead it fell, and broke in a couple pieces.

"Hmph. State of the art technology... yeah right." He scoffed. Pitch rolled his eyes at the broken antenna thingy, even though it was pointless, since a antenna is not a living thing. After the antenna incident, Pitch went into his Lab (it was what he liked to call it) to formulate a new evil plan, which didn't turn out as evil as he excepted.

The "Lab" was huge and dark, with many shadows. It pretty much matched the theme of the rest of his cave. He was working on a new kind of fearling, one that would give terrifying nightmares, and one that would also create fears.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

Every thing was hazy. Tooth wondered what kind of nightmare this was, it was strange for she wasn't sure to panic or relax.

_Might as well panic, it is a nightmare after all. _She thought.

She then gave a half-hearted yell. "Oh no! Why can't I wake up!" Tooth found herself trapped, in this nightmare, that made her heart skip beats, even though it seemed like a normal dream. She was in some sort of maze, the walls were made of teeth stuck together with cheap toothpaste that had sugar in it. She found that rather unnerving.

_The poor teeth._ She thought. _Who is going to look after them? _

Then the nighmare started to become really scary (for Tooth that is). Tooth then realized that the teeth were yellowing, she realized that all those precious teeth were starting to decay ( A normal human wouldn't notice this kind of early decaying of course). Every where she looked she only found more walls made of teeth, that were yellowing, decaying, and rotting from the outside.

"Oh the horror! Will the precious enamel with stand such levels of decay and plaque on them?" She said drastically. "Oh, I do hope the teeth are okay."

All of a sudden Jack appeared out of nowhere, just floating lazily with out a care in the world. Immediately tooth thought of his beautiful, teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. Seeing Jack, Tooth thought she could seek comfort by once again looking at his dreamy teeth.

"Jack! Jack!" She shouted, enthusiastically. "Over here Jack!"

"Oh hey foof?" Jack mumbled while chewing something crammed in his mouth. "How arr ouu? Is every 'ing okay ooday?"

"Huh?" Tooth said, looking very confused. "Whats... in your mouth... Jack?" Jack then opened his mouth and revealed to Tooth all the sweets and candy he had crammed into his mouth. Toothina was expecting to see those pearly white teeth, but what she found was horrifying and to terrifying to describe in words. "No." she whispered.


	4. Jack's candy issues and the spider girl

**Sorry it took so long to update, I blame school. Please review so that I can make my story better (and update faster too), and if you want you can put ideas and I just might put them in my story! :D**

* * *

Toothina awoke with a jolt from her sleep, which was strange for she normally didn't need sleep. Instant relief flowed over her, when she realized that the dream wasn't true. Toothina then went to Jack's lake to see if every thing was okay. A new petty fear had found its way into her heart, _Oh I do fear Jack doesn't mess up his teeth. _She thought.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

Meanwhile Tooth dealt with her dilemma, Jack had his own to take care of. He was dreaming, in a dream that felt so real, that it almost fooled him. Pitch had sent one of his new fearlings to Jack, hoping to create a new fear in him. In his nightmare he dreamt that the world was running out of candy, which was devastating for him. After his little nightmare Jack flew off into the sky to North's place to check on the candy, but he didn't know that at the same time Bunny and North dreamed that they had too much sweets and they stopped making them for a while. Jack flew in through the window, and the yetis shook their fist at him, for he accidentally dropped some of their toys on his way to the main kitchen. Jack scoured the cup boards and cabinets, searching for his precious sugar filled candies as if he was addicted to them, which was likely. He found nothing. Jack then went and searched the smaller kitchens (because North's workshop was huge, like a over sized mansion) and came across a small abandoned kitchen, with broken or missing tiles no longer white, and great quantities of cobwebs. He checked the cupboard, and sure enough, he found one lone bag of candy. _All lost and neglected... alone, probably forgotten... _Jack thought sadly. In the dusty bag, he found caramel chews (the kind that sticks to your teeth), star shaped bubble gum (bubble gum flavor, also hard to chew and sticks to your teeth), hard candy of many colors, and some old snickers chocolate bars (which were stale and most likely hard to chew). With out a second thought, he crammed the candies in his mouth, _almost_ forgetting that the wrappers were still on them. He then realized that he couldn't swallow, so much candy was crammed in his mouth he could barely talk.

"Hey!" a soft voice said. "Over here!"

Jack looked behind him and saw a cute spider, with big brown eyes, fangs, claws and fuzzy fur. The spider then magically transformed in to a girl about Crystals age, who had black hair up to her shoulders and a cute black dress. "I'm the spirit of spiders." The girl beamed, and Jack didn't have the heart to tell her that no one has ever heard of such a thing. "Nice oo meet oou," Jack said as politely as he could with a bunch of candy stuck to his teeth, "uhat arr yoou doin' here all by oour self?"

"I got trapped many years ago in this room cause of that door, it locked me in."

"Well, I guess oour freed 'en!" Jack said.

He then lead her to the main halls were civilization of yetis and life actually existed. Jack told North how she got trapped in the room, and how painfully shy she was, but he didn't tell him that she could turn into a spider. After North issued the girl a room in the palace he gave her a key to it, and turned to Jack.

"Jack..." North said, in an annoyed voice. "What did you do to your mouth?"

"He ate candy." the girl with the black hair said. North shakes his head and face palmed as he dissimised the two.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

Crystal awoke from her long slumber, gasping for air as she remembered the horrid nightmare she had, of certain black haired people turning into spiders. _Oh what dreadful, awful, evil little creatures,_ she thought, but what she didn't know, was that downstairs in the main hall, the spider/girl creature was sipping cocoa and chatting innocently with the cute white haired boy whom she forgot the name of. Crystal then decided to go down stairs, to the main hall to sip cocoa, as Tooth had decided to look for Jack at the pole (since he wasn't in his home town)

* * *

**Author note: To me I will never be able to associate the words cute, and spider, but hopefully you guys can imagine it. (No offense to any spider lovers) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

¨`*•.¸¸. mean while, back at Pitch's dark and evil lair •*´¨`

Pitch Black felt triumphant over his new creations, which he already sent to attack the guardians. He had created the most sinister, and vile creatures that he had ever created in the past couple centuries (give or take a few). _Oh this will be magnificent_, Pitch thought. _What is more evil than a fearling puppy, with cute fuzzy fur blacker than night, and bright red eyes that seemed so eager to learn... _Pitch face palmed as he thought _what was I thinking!? Puppies aren't evil! _Pitch failed his experiment and the fearling puppies turned out loopy and acted like real puppies, but he was in denial of course, because he thought it was impossible for a villain like himself to utterly fail. All Pitch could do was hope that the puppies didn't interfere with his better plan... PLAN T (plans A-S failed). "OH YES!" Pitch suddenly cried out, like the weirdo he was. He was ecstatic with his new idea, the puppies could simply be a distraction to his original plan, which was already in motion. Feeling arrogant and filled with pride over his petty accomplishment, Pitch decide to congratulate himself by giving himself a steaming hot cup of milk. Pitch settled down his milk on the arm rest of his black chair and sat to watch his precious TV, heck he would even watch the television even if it was off sometimes. The one puppy that stayed behind, decided to congratulate his master, seeing how happy he was, and he ran and scratched at the arm rest causing the milk to spill all over Pitch's legs. "Aurghhhh!" He screamed, and proceeded to curse at the spilled milk.

¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

"Woah!" Crystal yelped. Her eyes widened in horror as she stepped in the room and saw the black haired girl from the dream she had. "Umm... Who is this?" Crystal said, trying to sound polite, but failing.

"Jasmine." Jack said, "She is so awesome! You have to talk to her!"

"Hi..." Crystal said cautiously, standing as far as could from the girl. For some reason she had a bad feeling about her.

"Hey." Jasmine said, "What a nice dress! It looks like a unicorn barfed of you!"

Jack and Jasmine stared to crack up but Crystal felt anger building up inside of her.

"See! She is funny also!" Jack said laughing heartily. Crystal simply rolled her eyes and thought, _at least she can't turn into a spider._

"Yes I can." Jasmine said, reading Crystals mind with her narrowed red eyes. Taken back, Crystal backed up and tripped over a deformed toy a elf had messed around with. Jasmines eyes then changed back to its normal color and continued talking to Jack, who was completely oblivious to what just happened since he was too engrossed in making a frost flower.

¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.


	6. Chapter 6

**** 3 days later, after Jasmine made her self at home in the north pole ****

Crystal cautiously approached the black and red door she feared to knock on, but nonetheless, she still knocked 3 times, and softly.

"Come in!" Said Jasmine, in her cheerful and sweet voice. _Fhew_, Crystal thought, _she's in a good mood_. Crystal walked in, and as soon as she did Jasmine growled, "Oh. Its just you."

"Listen, I'm sorry if I was mean to you, we just got off on the wrong foot," Crystal said sheepishly, "I wish to be friends with you."

Jasmines eyes softened, but then a sinister voice in her head said _Now's your chance, do it! Don't you want to be free? "Yes."_ She said in a forlorn whisper. Her eyes then went cold.

"Well..." Jasmine said, circling Crystal as if she was her prey. She abruptly closed the door and stared at Crystal with eyes full of anger and coldness, causing her to back up into the corner of the room. Turning into spider form before her wide eyes, Jasmine sprang on Crystal, trying to bite her with venom-filled fangs. Crystal screamed and started to scratch her, but she struggled underneath her. Hearing the scream's North ran to Jasmines room and entered, just after Jasmine turned back into human form. Jasmine had scratches all over her arms and face, and was curled up in fetal position wailing tears that looked as real as Crystal's slow tears, trekking down her sorrow-fulled face.

"N-North! She attacked me!" Jasmine shrieked, with salty tears running down her face. Crystal was staring at Jasmine's little act in disbelief, _when did she become the victim? _She then noticed her arms, unscathed as if nothing happened. Of course! I'm made of diamonds! A short-lived relief came over Crystal.

Then it all clicked in, North looking at her in sheer disappointment and shame, and Jasmine curled up on the floor (like the faker she was).

"What!?" Crystal said, "Its not what it looks like! I'm innocent!"

"You are going on the Naughty list." North said solemnly as Crystal was carried out by two yeti's, one yeti was holding her right arm, and the other was holding her left.

¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

The "court room" was set up, with North as the as judge, Sandy as Crystals lawyer, Crystal the defendant, Jasmine the prosecutor, and Jack was her lawyer. Bunny, Tooth and the leprechaun (another guest) were the jury. Phil was the witness.

"Do you, Crystal Moon-bean, swear to say the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Do you, Jasmine Starless-knight, swear to say the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

The "trial" only lasted 5 minutes, because every one was biased and had already fallen for Jasmines act, but during those 5 minutes ; North's face held disappointment, Tooth was glaring daggers (she thought it was Crystals fault that Jack was hugging a sobbing Jasmine during the entire trial), Bunny looked confused and Sandy's face held sympathy for Crystal. The yeti only witnessed Crystal going in Jasmine's room, then he heard screams.

North sighed and said "Guilty, one year in prison."

"W-What!?" Crystal couldn't believe what just happened, it was like a horrid nightmare that came true. Aster lead Crystal underneath the workshop to the prison, and was put in a cell with no windows.

"Sorry mate, but this is the only diamond cell we have." Bunny said. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, he had a bad feeling about locking her up.

¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.

It was dark. The only source of light was the torch that was dimly glowing beyond the bars of Crystals lonely cell. The prison smelled of copper lead and blood, and the shadows seemed to move slowly as the orange light flicked. She could feel herself kneeling on something soft and cold, so very cold. _Wait... What!? Snow!?_ Crystal thought. "Stupid Jack Frost." She muttered, but immediately took it back, she couldn't blame them, they didn't know better. She then involuntarily shivered, _is this how it feels like to be cold? _

"W-Warmth..." Crystal shivered, she had no source of warmth, after all she had diamond characteristics. Love could also warm her up, but she was abandoned in a dungeon cell, how could she feel love? "H-Hello?" Crystal gripped the bars as she spoke, but their was no sound other than her echo and tiny pattering of foot steps, probably some rat wandering. She needed to get out, and find love or warmth or her inner flame would go out. No one told her this, but she just knew, it was instinct, she had to escape.

Crystal punched one of the bars, expecting it to crumble, but it didn't. Instead she felt a shock run up her arm and an insanely uncomfortable tingling in her fist. Her effort had only made a crack in the bar. She then remembered it was made of diamonds. That dreaded realization soon came to her, diamonds break diamonds. Slowly, she looked down at her fist and saw something she had never seen before that sent chills up her spine...


End file.
